


Goddess' Gift

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'm Going to Hell, Not My Fault, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, WTF, fucked up things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: He's only seen her once...But he knows she's a "Gift" from his Goddess...





	1. Saving of the Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....just for reference....I have been writing this bugger since I was in 6th grade and i am now how old....(starts to count on fingers) too, I'm almost 31. I will be this September. Wow time faking flies. Well I've been trying and trying to refine it on my own on other websites and I've finally said screw it and the hell with it!!! No beta's yall, we die like men!! If we go down, we go down in style!! That being said, most of this story is kinda cheesy, but I wanted Genesis to have a happy life considering the shity hand he got dealt. So I changed a few things around...did some dabbling here and there. Basically, Genesis was never experimented on, and in the end never goes bat-shit...neither does Angeal, or Seph....since I actually have all of the story planned out and written in design...its just I'm cut off from some of the designs cause my computer decided to kill itself while I was in the middle of writing a chapter and now I can't even turn it on to get information off of it. So it will be a while before I get true new chapters out but I have up to chapter 16 already written so, I can get that on here....its just going to be a little slow so give me a little bit of a break if you do turn out to like this. I'm going to try and bounce back and forth between a few stories that I want to get up on this site since I can't get them up on another site right now and that's going to take a bit. So please have some patience with me....cause I also have a bad habit of getting sidetracked with starting something else that has nothing to do entirely with what I'm working on, cause it pops up and I can't get it out of my head. Thanks for popping in dear reader!! And please enjoy the introduction chapter to Goddess' Gift!!!

_"When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end,_

_The Goddess descends from the sky. _

_Wings of light and dark spread afar. _

_She guides us to bliss,_

_Her 'Gift' everlasting."_

_LOVELESS Prologue _

_"Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do."_

_\--Rob Siltanen_

Chapter 1

"Genesis, come on, the entire lab is about to go up! Let's get the heck out of here!" yelled Angeal as he grabbed the back of his best friends leather duster and gave a firm yank.

"Get the hell off, Angeal! I'm not leaving without the girl!" Genesis yelled back, ripping the duster out of his friends grasp.

"She's not worth die-mmph..." Angeal raised a hand to the side of his face and tenderly rubbed his jaw.

Though they were best friends, Genesis had only truly decked him like that once before, and that was when he was truly, seriously pissed. Dark anger dripped in Genesis' voice as his eyes glowed with Mako-infused power.

"Never say that again, Angeal! That girl is a "Gift" from the Goddess, I know it! I'm not going to let Hojo corrupt her with his filthy ways!" he growled.

Genesis spun on his heel and ran back into the lab. Looking around the room, he searched, almost frantically for his Goddess' "Gift". After a few minutes of searching from room to room, he spotted her. What he saw absolutely appalled him, but shouldn't have surprised him at the same time. She was enclosed and locked in a glass case, circular in shape, with not even enough room to stand up. She was curled against the far side of it in fear, her arms drawn up over her head, eyes shut tight.

Her body was enclosed in a thin, skin-tight black bodysuit and was visibly trembling. Genesis all but flew to the case and summoned Rapier to his hand. He pressed a gloved hand against the glass case, then rapped sharply on it, trying to catch the girls attention and it worked. She looked up and their eyes met for the first time. Genesis' breath caught in his chest. Her eyes were catlike, as his bestfriends Sephiroth's were, but they held a icy blue that could even freeze winter over a second time.

A large crash to the side brought them both back to reality, causing Genesis to jump and the girl to merely snap her head in the direction of the crash. Genesis rapped on the case again, bringing the girls attention back to him. He pointed to Rapier and then at the case she was in.

"I hope you can hear me or at least understand me cause I don't have time to repeat this. I'm breaking the case and getting the both of us out of here. Get ready, the glass is going everywhere!" he yelled.

The girls eyes brightened a little bit, but she didn't move except to cover her head again as another piece of equipment came crashing down. Genesis didn't know if the glass was thin enough so that she had heard him, but as he had said; he didn't have time to repeat. He raised Rapier high above his head and brought the gleaming crimson and silver sword down hard upon the case. He heard the case shatter, then heard the girl scream. Looking back to the case, he saw it was now shattered into millions of pieces, however many had showered down onto the girl.

_'No!'_ Genesis' mind screamed at him, believing that the girl could possibly be cut, though he could see no blood.

He rushed into what was left of the case and to the girl, kneeling down in front of her. Genesis reached out and gently touched the girls black-clad arm, brushing some of the glass off it.

"Are you alright? Did you get cu-" he began.

The girls arms uncovered her head and her snowy tresses fluffed around her shoulders as she shook herself off and her hair settled around her face.

She smiled sweetly up at him and shook her head as if saying, 'It's alright. I'm fine.'

Genesis smiled himself in return and raised a red gloved hand to brush gently across a cream-colored cheek.

"Thank Gaia..." he whispered softly to himself, glad he hadn't lost the trust he hadn't yet known he'd gained.

The girl leaned into the touch, closing her icy blue, catlike eyes and slowly lifted a hand to slip inside his. Suddenly an explosion behind Genesis rained down the heated metal on both of them. Genesis' leather duster kept him protected, the girl did not fair as well. The metal landed on barely concealed skin and burned through the suit like it wasn't even there. Then the metal seared itself into the girls flesh, causing the girl to jerk away from Genesis in pain, curling around her arm in a desperate attempt to stop the torturous sensation.

Genesis' eyes instantly snapped to the cover-up she was wearing.

"She has no protection from any of this in that thing Hojo has her wearing..." he muttered to himself.

Genesis looked around them, trying to find something - anything to cover her with. Unfortunately, everything within reach was burning or wouldn't provide any protection. Then he had an idea. He hated taking his beloved duster off, he was much more vulnerable that way, but she was more important than he was. Genesis didn't care how injured he became so long as this "Gift" remained unharmed.

He'd already allowed her to be burned, nothing more would happen to her. Genesis lowered Rapier to the ground and pulled the red leather duster off his body and swung it around her, hastily tucking her arms into the sleeves, apologizing for his roughness as he went. He picked up Rapier and sent the crimson blade away with a small mental command, he was going to need both arms to carry the girl. Genesis swiftly scooped her up into his arms and held her diagonally across his chest. She was just barely small enough for him to manage this, thank the Goddess for small things.

The girl squirmed against him, obviously not used to this kind of physical contact with another human, at least not without negative repercussions. Genesis stood and just held her tighter to his chest as he began to run.

"Please forgive me, I swear I won't hurt you, but I have to do this..." his words stopped momentarily as he dodged a piece of falling equipment, "...It's just until we get out of here..." a dodged explosion, "...bear with me until then, please."

The girl seemed to understand and stopped her movements as Genesis rounded a corner and spotted the door to the lab.

_'Yes, freedom in sight!' _he thought to himself.

He began to sprint for the door and the two were almost out when there was a large explosion. As a result, a piece of equipment over the door was knocked loose and fell, effectively blocking the door. Genesis skidded to a stop just short of running into the equipment and backed up a few steps.

"Damn..." he muttered to himself, looking around, "...Trapped..."

The girls eyes peered out from within the confines of the red leather duster, wide with alarm and fear. She shivered violently in Genesis' arms and he heard a loud whimper. His arms tightened around her a little. He wasn't going to lose this gift. Calling Rapier back to his hand, he raised it high and brought the blade down hard in a diagonal splash, then again, sent it away.

Raising his hand, he called upon his abilities within himself to activate the orb of Materia housed within the bangle on his arm. The green orb of Materia began to glow, and red and black flames swirled around his hand. Genesis called up the most powerful Fire spell that he knew. Casting Dark Firega, a ball of dark fire flew from his hand and smashed into the fallen equipment. It exploded in shards of red and black and Genesis turned his back to it, further shielding the girl and shielding himself as well.

Looking over his shoulder, Genesis turned and checked his work. The equipment was gone. With one last look down at the girl, he ran out of the lab door.


	2. You Are Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis tries to understand why this "Gift" was trapped in Hojo's lab. Then he tries to come to terms with how he feels about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time since I've done anything on this, an I'm really sorry about that. I really have just not been truly in the cppy paste spirit. Also due to a lot of things I wanted to change when I moved this fic....I really couldn't just cut and dry copy and paste so I had to do a lot of just plain retyping everything. SO that's one of the main reasons it took me so long to get this up. Another reason is that I've been trying to transfer other ones as well. Along with the fact that I have been playing on my PlayStation a lot and I'm waiting for the release of FFVII remake. I know, excuses excuses. But please don't judge. I have a lot of mental issues that make it hard for me to consentrate at times and if I can't consentrate I just can't get things done. So please bare with me. I will get everything transferred. I'll also have to go back through a lot of them. Quite a few a really old and kinda sadly written.

_"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."_

_\--Maya Angelou_

_"Infinite in mystery is the "Gift" of the Goddess,_

_We seek it thus and take to the sky,_

_Ripples form on the waters surface,_

_The wandering soul knows no rest."_

_LOVELESS ACT I_

* * *

As soon as Genesis blasted his way out of the lab, he b-lined for the lift, ignoring the questioning yells from his friend who was right behind him. He didn't give a damn and a half about anything else right now. The girl in his arms was injured and he was going to see to it that she was healed, but there was no way in Gaia's hell was he going to take her to another scientist. He pressed the lift door button and waited impatiently for it to arrive. Angeal finally caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Genesis whirled around with a hiss, ready to fight to keep the girl away from any harm. When he realized it was just his best friend he relaxed and turned back to the lift.

"Genesis you do realize that Hojo is going to come looking for the girl. You're going to have to give her back. You won't be able to keep her hidden forever. You're only one man." Angeal began to reason with him.

Genesis sucked in a breath of air and whirled around to face Angeal. His eyes were still dark with anger, and Angeal actually took a step back. The anger he saw seemed to come from a person he did not know, it was as if Genesis was not the man that was standing in front of him. He was a possessed man that would not let go of the captive woman in his arms.

"This girl is going no where but to my room, Angeal. I am going to heal her, and she WILL be kept away from Hojo. Even if I have to fight him myself, I will not give her back to him. Even if I have to fight Sephiroth, I will not let her go. She is MY "Gift" Angeal.

I will not let her go!" he hissed, growing more and more angrier with every word he uttered.

"Genesis, you're..." Angeal shut his mouth as he saw fire start to swirl around Genesis.

It wasn't hurting the girl, nor was it hurting Genesis, but it meant that Genesis was begining to get to the point where he was beyond reason. When he lost control of his fire, he was losing control of his emotions, and that was not a very safe thing. Finally the lift dinged behind him and the door opened. Genesis turned and walked inside. He gave Angeal one last look before hitting the button for level 48, where the apartments were.

The doors slid closed and Angeal's sight of Genesis was closed off. As the lift moved, Genesis began to take calming breaths so that he wouldn't scare the girl in his arms. If she saw the flames that were circling the both of them, she would assuredly have a conniption fit. He loosened his hold on the girl and looked down at her. She seemed to have become sleepy.

Her eyes were halfway closed, and her body seemed to move limply in his arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked softly, hoping she was okay.

The girl moved a little, but it was sluggish, almost as if she was drugged.

She managed a slow shake of her head, telling him, _'No.' _, and he became worried.

She was not presenting these symptoms when they were in the lab. He punched the lift button harshly, trying to get it to go faster.

"Hang in there, stay with me. We're almost to my room, I can heal you there. Just stay awake." he whispered.

She nodded her head slightly and tried to smile, but she was too tired to do so and her eyes fell closed and her head fell against his chest. Horror passed acrossed Genesis' face and he raced out the doors of the lift as soon as they opened and he flew down the corridor to his room. He slid the keycard out of his pocket and into the door with difficulty, then pushed through it before it was even all the way open and made for his bedroom. He wanted a soft place to lay the girl if he was going to do extensive Materia work on her. He laid her gently on the bed and yanked open a drawer on the other side of the room that held all of his best Materia. 

He pulled out a Mastered Full Cure as well as a Mastered Esuna and yanked out two Materia in the bangle he was currently wearing, placing those in the drawer. He slid the Full Cure and Esuna in place and flew back to the bed. He cast Full Cure over the girl and waited for a minute to see if that would do anything. The burn on her arm slowly healed itself. But when she failed to do anything else but lay there, he cast Esuna and waited to see if that would work. 

At first, it seemed like the two spells did nothing but heal her arm. But after what felt like an eternity, the girl took a sharp, deep breath then coughed a couple times. Genesis gently turned her on her side so that she was able to breathe easier. After a few minutes of heaving breaths, her breathing started to slow to normal and Genesis allowed the girl to slowly lay on her back again. She opened her eyes and they darted around slightly. 

Her eyes were unfocused, so Genesis was unsure if she really saw anything. 

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, trying not to scare her. 

Her eyes snapped to him and she started to shuffle away from him a bit. 

"Hey, hey it's okay! It's me, remember? The one who got you out of the lab. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know if you're okay." he said gently. 

Her eyes came into focus and she started to smile obviously realizing who he was. She sat up slowly with Genesis helping her with gentle movements. Once she was finally sitting up, she turned to look at him. 

"Thhaa...thhaaann..." she started, but was unable to finish. 

"It's hard for you to talk isn't it?" Genesis asked. 

The girl looked down sadly and nodded. She held her hand flat and then imitated a writing utensil with her finger and Genesis understood what she was indicating. She wanted something to write on and with. He fumbled around in the desk across the room for a moment, trying to find a pad of paper and pen. Once he found one, he rushed back over to the bed and sat down next to her and handed her the two articles. 

Immediately she wrote the two words, _"Thank you." _

Genesis shook his head. 

"There is no need to thank me. I would have saved you no matter what. You...you are something special to me. I may not have met you before this, but I have seen you before in that lab Hojo kept you in..." he began. 

At Hojo's name, the girl shivered. 

"When I saw you, I heard a voice whisper to me that I was to save you from that place and to keep you under my protection. I believe that voice belonged to my Goddess, Minerva. The Goddess of Gaia." he continued. 

_"Minerva...Goddess of Gaia, who is that? I have never heard of someone named that."_ the girl wrote quickly. 

Genesis was shocked. This girl never learned about the ever present, all powerful, ever loving, Goddess of Gaia? The girl looked at him with such innocence, so she couldn't have been lying to him. So he took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to tell her all about the Goddess that governed Gaia. However, every way he looked at it, he drew a blank.

He just couldn't figure out a way to explain it to someone who had never even _heard _of her. His friends always told him he'd go off on tangents and rants when speaking about his Goddess and then went even more into a rant and tangent about his favorite poem LOVELESS when it concerned his Goddess. He would have to try at a later point to introduce her to his Goddess. 

"Well, for now, let's put that aside until I can think of a good true way to explain her to you. My friends say that I go off on rants when I try and talk about my dear Goddess. And I don't think you would understand them, and I think they would just confuse you even more. On a higher note, why don't you tell me your name? I think that would be a better start to knowing one another, what do you say?" he diverted her question into a question of his own and hoped that she would let the first subject rest. 

She tilted her head as she looked at him for a second then merely shook her head and started writing on the paper, but before she got too far into writing, she dropped the pad and pen to the floor, leaned forward and crossed her arms over her chest and gave a soft cry that would obviously have been a loud scream ice she had been able. Genesis leaned in himself and tried to make her sit up so he could look her in the face.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked, eyes searching her body for some kind of injury. 

Nothing was presenting itself at first, then the girl threw herself off his bed and began rolling on the floor. Quite suddenly and with a _very _vocal shriek from the girl, two large silver wings opened themselves from her shoulder blades. They were as silver as the moon on a clear night, and they were at least six feet long each if he was thinking correctly. Blood was seeping from the spots where they were attached. Genesis looked down in surprise and horror. 

_What had Hojo done to this poor girl? _Slowly, he moved down beside the girl and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, which was shaking like a leaf in a violent wind. She curled away from him as soon as his fingers barely brushed against it, crying out softly.

"Please...I mean no harm. I want to help, at least let me stop the bleeding." he whispered gently. 

She looked up at him from one arm, then nodded her head and allowed him to get near her back. This time, she was awake when he healed her, and as he did, his hands felt cool and soothing as the Cure made its way across the broken skin on her back. It was calming and lulled her into an almost dream-like state. As he finished, Genesis removed his hands and looked down at the girl. Her eyes were half-closed and he thought she was going under again. 

He slowly slid his arm under hers, so as not to startle her so he could pick her up, and she snapped into awareness instantly. She looked up over one of her wings and he nodded silently to the bed. She smiled wearily and allowed him to lead her there. Slowly, he laid her down on her stomach because it was obvious that her wings were still a tad sensitive from just becoming exposed. He pulled his chair from his desk over to his bed, turned it around and sat on it, his arms crossed over the top.

"So is this what Hojo had you for?" he asked gently. 

The girl nodded her head.

She reached down for the pad of the paper and the pen and managed to scrawl out, _"You hate me now, don't you? Now that you've seen what I am..."_

She threw the pad on the floor once again and buried her head into the pillow. The pad had landed so that Genesis couldn't read it, so he picked it up and turned it over. When he read the words, he felt like someone had slapped him. 

"Hate you...Hate you...How could I hate you when I don't even know you?! Don't you remember what I said? The Goddess told me to save you, it doesn't matter what you look like to me..." he yelled, "You are...You are..."

He then looked down at the girl, who was now staring up at him, a look in her eyes that he couldn't understand. He stood up, turned away, and took off the harness that he wore with his uniform. It was getting annoying. As he put it down over in the corner, he looked up to the heavens. 

_"Goddess Minerva, give me strength..."_ he thought to himself. 

He walked back over to his bed and he kneeled beside it. Lifting his hand up to the girls cheek, he gently brushed his hand down and then cupped it. He leaned in slowly, as if to kiss her, then moved his lips to her ear. 

"You are...beautiful..." he whispered, then pulled away slightly, only to move back in and chastely kiss her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around. I know this is probably poor as hell. It was a self indulgence when I first picked up Crisis Core and I never really finished it. I had all of it planned out. But hey, come scream with me on PlayStation network TenshiScientia is my name. I'll most likely be doing a live broadcast of the FFVII remake. And reviews and comments would be loved. I love to know what people think about my writing, considering I think so little of it. I failed so many Creative Writing classes in school and they told me my writing would amount to nothing and it just spurred me to keep writing and want to become an author but because of their comments I've never had the confidence to even try and put forth the stories that I could actually have published. So I've fallen back on fanfic writing to try and boost my confidence to get actual stories out. Yeah its sad that I listen to people like that. But once your confidence is killed it's kinda hard to get it back.


	3. The Meeting of Chiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis finally learns his "Gifts" name, and Angeal and Sephiroth finally come into the picture as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yall, I admit, I've been lazy here of late on updating this fic. Considering I already have so many Chapters written out I really should be getting them up onto here. Problem is, due to how old they are and the fact that they were on a different site that I am officially pissed at now, I'm moving them onto here and I'm forcing myself to re-write them. I got a lot of good reviews from back when this was on the other site. But I read it over n I kept noticing things that I didn't like n things that I wanted changed. So that's why it's taking so long to get this up. I'm not *very* picky with my other stories but this is one that has been a pet project for so many years and I just really want it to be nice.

_'There is no Hate; only Joy,_

_For you are beloved by the Goddess._

_Hero of the dawn,_

_Healer of Worlds...'_

_LOVELESS ACT II_

_'I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has always been enough...'_

_\--Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook _

* * *

_"Beautiful..."_

The word rang through the girls head, then she realized just what this man had done to her. A light flush tinged her cheeks and she turned her head away, trying to hide her blush. Genesis smiled as he pulled away, he hadn't known he was going to get _that _kind of reaction, but it was nice all the same. What he had seen of the blush across her face was cute, and he really wished to see more of it. He gently slid his hand under her shoulder and gave a slight tug upwards. 

The girl peeked out from her pillow hideaway. 

"You don't have to hide from me..." he whispered, "...I won't laugh at-"

** _Bang_ ** _ **Bang **_

The both of them jumped back from one another and looked at his bedroom door. Fear poured itself into the girls eyes, and anger into Genesis'. He knew who that knock belonged to, and he wasn't going to be happy answering it. He turned back to the bed, then put one finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. He then moved over to his dresser and pulled out a red, shimmering silk bed sheet. 

He unfurled it and covered the girl with it, mouthing, _"I'm sorry..." _when her face contorted in pain. 

He then quickly walked to his bedroom door, opened it, turned, held his hand up silently to say, _"Stay here..." _then walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind himself. 

The girl blinked as the door closed with a soft _click, _apprehension growing inside her. Who was it that was banging on the man's door? Was it Hojo? At that thought dread filled her entire being. If Hojo found her like this...she was done for...

Shivers flew through her entire body, and she almost cried out at the pain that caused. She hoped that the man that had saved her meant the words that he had proclaimed. That he would protect her even if it meant his life. She lay her head down and closed her eyes, straining her hearing as well as she could to see if she could hear anything that was going on beyond the door she was closed behind. 

* * *

Genesis was beyond pissed as he turned away from his bedroom door. He had known that this was going to happen, he just hadn't expected it so soon. Hojo must have been on the warpath to get the girl back. He quickly made his way down the hallway and around the furniture decorating his living room. Arriving at the door, he took a deep breath to calm himself, then tapped in the code to open the door. 

He was greeted with the sight of his two best friends, and at the moment, two worst enemies. Sephiroth shoved past him arrogantly as he entered the apartment, and Angeal stood in the doorway waiting to be invited in. Genesis nodded his head and moved to the side, and allowed Angeal inside with a friendly gesture. Sephiroth had made himself at home on Genesis' black leather couch, and Angeal was leaning on the back of it.

"You know he wants her back, Genesis." Sephiroth stated blandly, silver-mint eyes staring across the room, not even bothering to look at him. 

Angeal looked up at Genesis and saw the anger burning in his eyes and sought to diffuse the situation.

"What he means, Genesis, is that Hojo knows that you have her. And you know how much of a stickler he is about getting something or someone back if he thinks it or they belong to him..." he began gently. 

"Damn it, she's not going back!" Genesis yelled, Mako-blue eyes flaring to life with anger once again, "Sephiroth I don't care what you say, I'm not letting Hojo have her. If you saw what he has done to her, you would agree with me!"

"And what do you mean by that?" Sephiroth questioned, tilting his head back to look at Genesis, his silver hair water falling down over the back of the couch.

"Wings, Sephiroth, wings! Damn it, she has fucking wings! The damn bastard must have spliced her with a bird or whatever, but she has wings. Six feet on each side or more if I'm not mistaken. And not only that, he's somehow muted her voice so she can barely make a noise.

It's ridiculous, it really is. I can't let her go back to that!" yelled Genesis.

At the words _'six feet on each side or more'_ both of the other SOLDIRE's attentions were captured. They were interested in the concept of a human actually having wings, though not in the same way Hojo was. Angeal's curiosity was purely innocent. He had never even heard of a human having wings, never had the thought even crossed his mind. Sephiroth on the other hand, had heard of this particular experiment that Hojo had been working on.

He called it _"Project A"_ or _"Project Angel" ,_ he believed. Sephiroth had never shown his interest in the experiment, but when Hojo hadn't been looking, he had hacked his way into Hojo's files and read up on what he was doing. To Sephiroth's knowledge, the experiment was a complete failure, and Hojo was about to completely scrap the entire thing and get rid of the specimen. But if what Genesis was talking about, if this girl was _"Project A"_, Hojo would be ecstatic to know that he had actually succeeded in his endeavors. However, Sephiroth knew what it was like to be a lab rat to Hojo, having been one himself for many years and even still being one to this very day.

He would see if this was indeed _"Project A"_, then determine if he would take the girl back, with or without Genesis' permission...or Angeal's help.

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment before he sighed deeply.

"I want to see her myself." he said.

"I don't care if you're going to-say what?" Genesis began.

"I want to see the girl, Genesis." Sephiroth repeated, none too happy that he had to do so.

"Why would you want to see here, Sephiroth?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked over to Angeal, his head still leaned over the back of the couch.

"Are you not curious about her yourself, Angeal? I merely wish to see the girl myself. How often do you come across someone with a set of wings?" he replied, his eyes then turned to Genesis, "I have no wish to harm the girl, nor take her from you. I only wish to see her."

Genesis stared at Sephiroth, disbelief strewn across his face. Sephiroth didn't often lie, but he was known to keep his _"war tactics" _to himself. He could be planning to get close to the girl, grab her, then bolt. Although with Angeal there, he wouldn't be able to pull it off...if Angeal helped Genesis. Genesis looked up at Angeal, and he nodded his head indicating that he wanted the same thing.

His eyes scanned over Sephiroth's face again, trying to find any hint or trace of a lie there, but Sephiroth had his poker face on and Genesis could tell nothing. Genesis knew he could trust his friends, or at least he hoped that he could, so he looked back at the hallway to his bed room.

"Alright, stay here. I'll go talk to her about it. I'm not forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to." he whispered thickly, hoping the girl would say no.

Genesis slowly walked to the hallway, glanced back at his friends for a moment, then continued on to his room. He softly knocked on the door and opened it slowly so he wouldn't scare the girl, and slowly slipped in. The girl had heard him yelling, and become frightened. It was obvious she had tried yo move off the bed, but had failed in her endeavor. She was tilted on her side, the sheet pooled around her hips with one of her hands on the top of the headboard trying to pull herself up, while her other arm was supporting herself on the bed.

One wing was slightly twisted under her awkwardly still caught under the sheet and the other was under the sheet as well and limply resting on her hip. She must still have trouble controlling them. Genesis practically flew to her side, angry with himself for scaring her enough to make her do this to herself, and gently slid in front of her to put his arms under hers so that she could even out and her wing wasn't twisted awkwardly underneath her. The girls face lowered in embarrassment as a small blush rose to her cheeks again.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Can you move your wings at all?" he questioned softly.

She looked back up and nodded. Her wings contracted a little, just enough for him to turn her so she was able to sit in a kneeling position.

"Well, that's good, or at least, it's a start..." he whispered, smiling, then his look turned serious, "...I know this is a little bit...sudden...but my friends are curious about you. Would you feel safe meeting them?"

The girl looked down and away, nibbling on her bottom lip. She had heard this man yelling at the people out there that he wasn't going to let them take her away, then it had gotten eerily silent before he came in a few minutes later. Could she trust the people that were out there? The people that he had been yelling at so profusely? She knew that she could trust the man sitting in front of her. And he had said that the people out there _were_ his friends.

These thoughts chased themselves in circles through her mind as she continued to keep her gaze on the ground. Genesis shifted and she looked up. He smiled softly.

"I promise you. I won't let them touch you, not unless you say it's okay. And you can even stay in here if you want...and I'll even make them stay at the door if that makes you feel even better." Genesis whispered.

The girl pointed to the pad and the pen which were on the floor. Genesis understood and retrieved them. She set to work writing something down, then handed it to him.

_'It's alright for them to come in here, but I want your arms around me from behind, so that I know even if they touch me, they won't be able to pull me away from you without a fight. And don't worry about my wings, they don't hurt as bad anymore. And my name is Chiyoko..." _she had written.

"Chiyoko? Isn't that...Wutaian?" he asked confusedly, his head tilted slightly to the side.

ShinRa was once at war with Wutai, but he had thought all prisoners of war had been released. Not only that, why would they have taken a female as a prisoner of war. Unless she was someone of importance back in Wutai...

Chiyoko took the pad back.

_"Yes, but it's not what you think. I'm not someone of importance, nor a prisoner of war. Just an opportune moment for Hojo. Now, what's your name, and aren't your friends waiting out there?"_ she handed the pad back to him.

He quickly read it, then nearly epically facepalmed. After all this time, he hadn't told her his name. After saving her, healing her twice and making her blush numerous times now, he hadn't told her his name.

"Genesis..." he said smoothly, setting the pad down, and standing up, "Genesis Rhapsodos. I'll be back then. I'm going to get my friends."

He turned and walked out of the room. As soon as he hit the hallway, he _did _facepalm. Wow, how could he have forgotten the all-important little bitty thing called a _name_. His hand had just fallen away from his face when he reached the living room. Genesis leaned an arm against the wall as he waited for his friends to notice him.

It didn't take too much time, Sephiroth sitting up from the back of the couch, his eyes locking with Genesis' and Angeal's eyes doing the same.

"Well?" Angeal asked, "Is she alright with us seeing her?"

Genesis nodded his head and sighed, turning back into the hallway and giving the, _'Follow me..."_ sign.

Sephiroth and Angeal quickly made after him and followed him down the hall. When they reached his room, they found Genesis sitting on his bed, one leg dangling off the side and the girl in his lap. His arms were around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, Sephiroth, Angeal, meet Chiyoko. Chiyoko, these are my friends." he whispered softly in her ear.

Chiyoko looked up and let her eyes meet Angeal's. He seemed to be tough on the outside and at first glance a rough and strict man, but there was a gentle softness she could see behind those dark blue eyes. Then her gaze traveled to Sephiroth and she gasped loudly. A sharp inhale was heard from Sephiroth as well.

"It's you..." he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for putting up with the wait for each Chapter to come out. It will most likely be sporadic. But rest assured I have up to at least Chapter 13 done for sure. Everything just needs to be rewritten to my satisfaction. I would love to know what you guys think. Feedback always warms my heart!😊😇🥰  
Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Yes peeps I know.....she kinda looks like a relation to a certain three devil hunters that I love and adore...(cough dante, vergil, nero cough) but no she is not in anyway related to them. I thought with an odd pigmentation of hair like that as well as those eyes...it would be a perfect excuse for Hojo to pick her up and have his fun with her....yeah more about that explained in later chapters...also comments would be appreciated...they feed my fanfic soul...  
Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
